The Animal Core Component will oversee care and use of rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) used by CARC investigators to study the impact of alcohol consumption on SIV disease prevention, shedding, progression as affected by treatment with anti-retroviral drugs. In addition, this core will extend its expertise and coordination of data collection to satellite projects using our alcohol/SIV infection model and CARC projects. The purpose of this Animal Core Component will be to provide high quality care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus macaques and to coordinate studies in order to maximally utilize this precious and unique resource. The Specific Aims of the Animal Core will be: 1) To perform all aspects of care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus macaques that will be used by Research Component and Pilot Research investigators of the CARC in order to study the impact of chronic alcohol consumption on SIV disease transmission, pathogenesis, progression and ART. 2) To coordinate experimental design protocols among CARC Research Components (and satellite projects) using our alcohol/SIV infection model in rhesus macaques. 3) To schedule and coordinate sample collections from rhesus macaques and their distribution to Lab Core, Research Component and Pilot Project personnel of the CARC for analysis. 4. To serve as a resource for investigators that want to study the impact of alcohol on HIV disease using NHP models. The Animal Core Director, Gregory J. Bagby, PhD, will oversee and coordinate the use of this precious animal resource. The day-to-day management of research involving macaques will be performed by Co-Director Jason Dufour, DVM, DACLAM at TNPRC. The Animal Core will draw upon the interests and expertise of several scientists within and outside the CARC in conducting alcohol research using the rhesus macaque model of HIV disease, and be responsive to the Intramural Center Committee (ICC) in prioritizing the long-term activities of this Core. The members of the ICC will have the authority to modify plans and determine if long-term goals or priorities should be altered. An overall goal of this Animal Core will be to enhance efficiency, quality control, cooperation, and flexibility of research participants in their pursuit of ARC.